Hey, it could happen!
by Melanie Geller
Summary: As Ross and Rachel watch a movie, they begin to notice stunning similarities between it and their life. Parody of all my fics. :) RR MC please R&R! ;)


_**This is, without a doubt, the stupidest thing I've written. Hopefully, this spoof off of all fics I've written will give some people a laugh and reaffirm the belief of others that I am still as crazy. ;)**_

**_I've always wanted to do a parody of some sort, and I wrote this in less than fifteen minutes, so if it makes no sense or is absolute crap,you'll understand. This isn't meant to be taken seriously, nor to be flamed or anything like that. I've always enjoyed reading them, so I thought I'd try writing one for once. Unfortunately, I don't think mine turned out well, but that's fine. I'm going to post it because several parts made me chuckle. ;)_**

**_Let me know if it was terrible. lol. There is no specific time setting for this fic, except that C/M and R/R are both couples. _**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, but the fic ideas are. ;) (Haven't done one of these in forever!)_**

_"The sun rose across the harsh orange sky. As the birds screeched in horror at the flowing flames, everyone could sense that today would be like no other day._

_Today would be the day to end all days._

_Today would be the day to quench all fears._

_Today would be the day to marvel at the past._

_Today would be the day to remember...the forgotten."_

"What a corny movie," Rachel groaned as she threw a pillow at the TV. "I mean, seriously, can they not come up with anything better than this crap?"

Ross sighed. "Well, Rach, I don't know. Maybe if you hadn't insisted on watching this, we could have enjoyed something on the Discovery Channel much more."

"Ross, the day I start watching the Discovery Channel is the day the world ends."

He flipped the blaring TV off. "You know, sometimes I think that our lives would almost make a better movie than some of the stuff they have out there today."

This had caught her attention, even though everything he said lately made her angry. "Our lives, Ross? These poor viewers would be bored to death!"

"Really? Think about it. I mean, a bunch of interesting stuff does happen to us. Remember when we had Emma out of wedlock?"

"You thought that was interesting?"

"More so than that movie we just watched. What was it called, anyway?"

Rachel blew a stream of air out of her mouth, frustrated. "I have no idea. All I know is that a bunch of dumb stuff happened."

"Really? I kind of liked it when the girl found out she was immortal."

"You only liked that because she had seen a dinosaur."

"Come on!" He grinned, getting into the conversation. "I could've sworn I saw you tear up when the two lovers met on Christmas Eve."

"Which ones? I mean, there were like two groups of people and there were a million different Christmases. You know, the depressed girl who was fat, the two strangers meeting in that old town bed and breakfast, and then there was the college couple, but don't even get me started on them. What the heck was that music playing in the background?"

"With the guitar?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, and that awful guy from the eighties."

"Hey, I like him!"

"I did too, back in '86," she quipped, moving a distance away from him. Why she was so suddenly annoyed, Rachel didn't know.

"Well, what about when that woman went on the game show where she had to pretend to be in love?"

"I kind of liked that idea...but it ended to abruptly. The last thing I caught was when she agreed to go on it, and the next thing I knew, we were back at the couple with the intruding wife from England."

Ross nodded his head, remembering Emily and the similarities between her and the other actress. "Yeah, but I liked that part. I felt like I could relate to them for some reason, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I really did. Especially when she became all depressed and started starving herself to death in order to get that guy to like her."

"What?"

Rachel blushed. "Oops, I'm getting the story lines mixed up again. The one with the fat girl was where she became anorexic."

"That one was okay, but I'm not really a fan of that couple."

"Ross, since when do you become fans of couples?"

"Since about two hours ago, when the movie started."

"Was it really only two hours ago? It seems like it's been going on forever."

Ross found himself getting excited at the prospect of finding out what happened next. "Well, didn't you really like the part where they show that woman who almost looks like an older and skinnier version of the fat one? She runs away from her husband. They moved to Seattle, or somewhere equally boring, and started a new life. Except they didn't really tell us much except that the woman had a terrible experience there. It's mysterious, and I love it."

Rachel shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. I mean, I liked it, but how are we ever going to find out what happens if they keep avoiding the topic?"

Turning the TV back on, Ross settled into the couch, pulling Rachel closer. "I don't know about you, Rach, but I really want to know what happened to the woman who shot her abusive ex-boyfriend. It's crazy because she's pregnant and she could go to jail!"

"See, this makes me wonder if the writers even know what they're doing. I think they keep tying themselves up with more problems and don't know when to stop."

"Nah," he whispered, as the show came back on. "I mean, they just abandon storylines when they run out of ideas. Look at the one about the girl that goes to Paris and she's kidnapped. We haven't heard anything about her in at least an hour and a half!"

"Well, they were smart to leave that one alone. In my opinion, it was absolute crap," she groaned, placing her hand on her stomach. Rachel's eyes opened wide as she realized what was wrong. Of course! The mood swings, the anger, the indifference. She was pregnant again!

"Ross, honey, I have some news for you," she beamed, suddenly happy.

"What, sweetie?" He sensed that she was pregnant, but didn't want to spoil anything. After all, pregnancies bring great heartache such as miscarriages, death, getting run over by buses, and shooting ex-boyfriend's in the head. Ross didn't want to do anything to jeopardize it.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Really? How are you sure?" He pretended to be surprised.

"I don't...I don't know. But I am!" She screamed and threw herself at him.

"Yay!" Ross got up and walked across the room. "But, Rach, how do we know that you're not going to leave me and go to Paris, only to get kidnapped by an evil man named Oliver? How do we know you won't be in labor for three days and die an untimely death due to poor researching? How do we know you won't get run over by a bus? Or run away from me? Or, how do we know that you won't kill your ex-boyfriend?" Ross thought about this one for awhile, wishing severe death upon Mark or Paolo.

"Ross, don't be silly," she cooed. "That's only in the movies."

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed, and sat back on the couch with her, resting his hand on her already swollen stomach. (Wow, she grew fast!)

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you, Ro-"

"Hush, they're getting on a cruise ship now and I want to see what happens."  
-

Monica and Chandler sat in their apartment, their jaws nearly scraping the floor.

"That was, without a doubt, the worst movie I've ever seen," Chandler complained.

"No kidding. It had, like, no plot whatsoever," groaned Monica, angered that she had wasted over two hours of her life on it.

"I wouldn't go that far. It just had way too many plots."

"Yeah." Monica rested her feet on the polished coffee table, something uncharacteristic of her. She was probably pregnant, too. Come to think of it, so was Phoebe. "But didn't it remind you of someone?"

"Was it supposed to?"

"Well, I don't know. It just all seemed very dramatic, and who do we know that's very dramatic?"

Chandler grinned as he turned the lights down low, ready to make love to his newly pregnant wife. "Ross and Rachel"  
-

Rachel turned towards Ross, smiling. "Well, I'm glad the movie is over. I feel...complete now."

"Me too. Of course I don't feel complete without you."

"Aw, you're being sweet, just like the couple on the cruise ship."

"Yeah, they were sweet," he lamented, sorry the movie was over. Though he thought the beginning was corny, it grew on him. "So, Rach, after the baby is born, do you think we should rent that movie?"

She beamed at him, thrilled she hadn't gotten run over by a bus yet. "That would be great. I mean, I felt like I was living it!"

-

_**Lol, so I'm actually debating on whether to post this or not, that's how bad I think it is. But it's just a little joke and not meant to base my writing qualities off of. lol. And if you had a hard time understanding the inside jokes, it's probably because you are not familiar with my fics (which, if you didn't notice, I spent this whole fic making fun of. lol)**_

_**Lemme know how bad it was!**_

_**Mel**_

_**P.S. Better updates of REAL stories coming soon. :)**_


End file.
